


Messy Bun

by HeyBoy



Category: Marvel
Genre: Art, M/M, Messy Bun, The hair is sexy and Clint can't help himself okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Messy Bun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyishBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to clarity we'll climb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616239) by [GreyishBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/pseuds/GreyishBlue). 




End file.
